You found me
by NatasJa92
Summary: What happened after Akihito escaped from the Russian maffia? Spoilers for NT 16.. Pairing AsamixAkihito


**Title: **You found me

**Fandom:** Viewfinder

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Warnings:** spoilers for NT16

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Ayano Yamane.

**Note:** Here is my first oneshot. After I read NT 16 this idea popped up in my head. So I decided to write it. The next chapter from 'All I want and need is you' is almost finished. Enjoy it XD

I'm here waiting for you. All alone. I can't really remember much from the last couple of days. The only thoughts in my head are from you. Only from you. I'm waiting so long for you to come and safe me from this mess. Where are you? I'm starting more and more to realize that I care for you. And that I really need you. After what happened I don't know how your condition was. Where you badly hurt? Sometimes I wonder if you even are looking for me. People keep telling me over and over again that you won't come for me. And that you have forgotten me already. Is that true? Have you really forgotten me? Because if you have I won't have any particularly reason to live anymore. After all that those people have done to me I don't think I can back to being who I was before all this. And this all started because of me being stubborn. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done. Because of what I did you ended up being shot. All because of me. I couldn't even help you when you needed it. Although I know you don't want my help I will help you even if it's the last thing I will do. I will do anything for you. I started caring for you more then I ever did before for someone else. You made me learn things. You made me see things in another light. Sometimes not the better way but still I learned a lot from you. And I want to learn even more from you. But also about you. You almost know everything about me. But I… I almost know nothing about you. And if I ask you anything you won't tell me. Sometimes I get frustrated at how stubborn you can be. I know I can be stubborn but you are the same. The only difference is that I will admit it and you won't.

Thinking about these kinds of things makes me sad. To realize you have taken my heart without you noticing. To realize that if you are gone I won't ever get my own heart back. To realize that if you are not coming for me I won't know how I will end up. To realize that there isn't a day that I don't think of you. To realize so much I didn't realize before.

After I heard you on the phone just a few hours ago I was so happy just to hear your voice. But I couldn't even ask how you were doing after all that happened. I hadn't expected that you would already be here. You are so close by. We are at the same ship. But still I can't see you anywhere. I'm being kept in a room with nothing more then a bed and someone who is watching over me. He hurts me, you know. And it's hurting more and more. I don't want to be here anymore, in this empty cold room. Where are you? Wherever you are, I hope you are safe. And not making too much trouble for your own good. I don't want you to drag yourself even further down in this mess. This all happened because of me. The last time I saw you it wasn't exactly 'nice'. To say it like that. I don't know how to call it otherwise. I haven't seen you once after that. The more time passed the more I lost my hope to see you once again. But right now my hope is coming back. After I heard your voice through that phone I knew you were coming to get me no matter what. That's when I realized I would be back in your arms soon.

Finally I can go out of this room. Now I'm being dragged out of the ship. The man is holding my arm far too tight. It hurts. He is hurting me again. But when I felt the wind blow through my hair again I sighed in relieve. I hadn't felt the wind in a long time. And outside I see one of your men. We arrived and I finally was handed over back to you. For a deed. Nothing more. I finally felt a bit safer. The first thing I wanted to know was where you were. At this moment I don't care about anything else. I only need to know where you are and how you are doing. But I didn't get an answer. The only sound that was heard are two gunshots. Aimed at me. Why? Why is everybody always after me? Why can't they just leave me alone? Is it so hard to just leave someone alone? It seems that is the case here. I can't stand it anymore. Your man is now lying on top of me. He protected me. If he hadn't done that I would be dead now. But he is too heavy. After I pushed him off of me I'm going after that guy. And now I'm walking right being him. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of everything. Everyone is taking their advantage of me. I've had enough from all of this. The only thought that runs through my head this moment is, _I'm going to finish you off_. I aim my gun at him. But at the moment I want to pull the trigger he turns around. Aiming his gun at me. Again a gun is pointed at me. Now we are staring at each other. Waiting till the other one makes his move. But as the time passes by I start to tremble After all I can't pull the trigger and kill someone. I'm not a person who likes to harm others. Slowly I lower my gun. But as I do so I hear a loud bang coming from the man in front of me. And not even a second later I hear another one, but this one is coming from behind me. As the guy before me hits the ground I hear a lot of voices. Some are screaming. Some are yelling at each other. Some are giving orders. And that's when I hear a strong dark voice giving orders out from behind me. I know that voice. It's the one I heard a couple of hours ago through the phone. As I realize that it's your voice I hear, I slowly fall on my knees. I feel tears coming up. I try to hold them back. But I can't. And then they start to flow. Like they never did before. And they keep flowing. I don't hear anything anymore. Only one voice can be heard in my head. Repeating the same words over and over again. I don't know what the words are the only thing that matters is that the one who speaks them is you. Then it becomes quieter and quieter. When I look around I see men rushing past me. Where they are going I can't see. I also don't care. Then I hear your voice again, this time it's soft and coming from real close. Almost if you are right next to me. When I look up again I stare in two golden eyes.

Two golden orbs. I can't believe my own eyes right this moment. After I blinked my eyes a couple of times those orbs are still there. Looking at me. Only me. They aren't cold like I remember. They show concern and something else. But what? I can't seem to figure it out. You stand up and I follow your every move with my eyes. Suddenly you pull me up. I feel two strong arms embrace me. They push me into your strong chest. I bury my face in your chest. Still my tears are flowing. When I inhale I smell your unique scent. The tobacco from your cigarettes and also your cologne. I didn't know how much I missed that smell. Your smell. I bury my face even deeper in your chest. Just to make sure it's really you. I feel your arms tighten even more around me. You also buried your nose in my hear. I know you like to do that. I really don't know why, but that makes me even more confident that it's really you. Slowly I look up. Again in two golden orbs. Everything that happens around me is just a huge haze. I open my mouth to say something, but when I do that my mouth is covered with yours. Two soft lips are gently kissing mine. I slowly open my mouth to give you access to my waiting tongue. You deepened the kiss. When I needed air you broke that kiss, with again a soft but gentle kiss on my open panting lips. You looked satisfied. When I finally had caught my breath and was breathing normal, you picked me up. Holding me in your arms, I laid my head on your shoulder, arms around your neck. I was not planning to let you go ever again. You slowly began to walk to where you came from. When I look around I see that only your men were left. There were so many. We exited the hall and entered a room.

The room reminded me of the cold room where I was hold in. But this time it didn't feel cold. Somehow the room felt warm. Inside the room were three of your men talking with each other. After you gave orders to them we exited the room and continued our little journey through the ship. We entered and exited one room after another until we were outside on the huge deck. A helicopter was waiting. We got in and the helicopter took off.

As they were lying in a huge, comfortable known bed, he recalled what happened a couple of hours ago. Each other were drowning in the others warmth. ''Thanks, Asami, for coming for Me.'' He said to the man who was embracing him once again.

After they had gotten into the helicopter, the man insisted that they would go back home right this moment. The pilot had at first ignored his order. But when the man showed how furious he was the pilot gave in easily. Glad the man wanted the same as him he snuggled even closer. The man had stroked his back to calm him down and soon he felt sleep taking over him. But Asami wouldn't let him sleep. Every time he felt the sleep devouring him once more, the man would wake him up again. He didn't know how long they were in the air, but when he saw the lights from a huge city. He instantly knew it was his home, Tokyo. They landed and got out. Outside a black car was waiting for them. They got in and quickly took off. When the car came to a stop the door was opened and they got out. Looking at the building before them he sighed. It was a building he knew so well. It was almost like he missed it. When they were inside Asami had ignored all the attention he had gotten from the staff. They wanted to know where he had been and how he was. The only thing the man gave them was a slight nod. As they got in the elevator he noticed that there were more men then usually. While resting his head on the man's strong shoulder he didn't try to think any of it. Finally at the right level they got out and he was faced with a door he thought he wouldn't be able to see anytime soon. The door was opened and as they walked in he noticed nothing had changed since the last time he was here. But he hadn't had any chance to look around because the man walked straight to the large bedroom. Asami finally laid him on the bed. All the while he had been in the man's strong arms. Not caring who saw it.

As he made him self comfortable on the large bed he looked up again. To notice Asami was still standing beside the bed. Staring at him. He slowly sat up avoiding to make his wounds hurt even more. He took Asami's large hand in his and kissed it. For the first time he said something to the man ''Thanks, Asami.'' While he finished he already felt new tears come up. And again the tears started to flow.

When he had laid Akihito on his own bed he couldn't take his eyes of the boy. Afraid that if he did the boy wouldn't be there anymore. He felt a small hand around his hand and a soft kiss followed. After that he hears a soft mumble coming from the boy. He knew the words were only meant for him. As he looked in hazel orbs he saw tears welling up in the boy eyes. He slowly pulled his hand back and sat down beside the boy. Pulling him up to place him again on his lap. He held the boy and rubbed his back. Knowing that this would calm Akihito down. When the sobs couldn't be heard anymore, he laid the boy down once more. This time he pinned the body down with his own. Since the time he saw Akihito he couldn't think rationally anymore. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was a promise he made with the younger man who was lying underneath him. He had missed his boy so much that he wouldn't let go anymore. Never again would he allow this to happen. And if it did, he would make sure the person responsible for it wouldn't be able to tell afterwards. He locked his own eyes on the hazel orbs and smiled. Akihito was finally back where he belonged.

As he was laid down again by Asami he noticed there were lots of thought running through the other. When his eyes were locked on the other he saw a smile forming. A smile? He had to blink a couple of time to make sure it was a real smile. And it was. He finally got to see it. Suddenly he felt a huge weight falling from his shoulders. And again he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. This time the tears were kissed away by two soft lips.

He knew that it was some kind of shock for Akihito to see him smile. But he just couldn't resist. Akihito is the first person in his life who could make him feel this way. The boy was the first one who managed to open the doors from his cold heart. And the younger one did it unconscious. As he kissed every fallen tears away he couldn't control him self anymore. He wanted to touch the boy's body like it would be the last time. And after all he needed to clean the boy thoroughly and claim him his again.

So now they were lying on the soft bed embracing each other like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. During their little reunion in the bed they had explored each other over and over again. As if it was the first time they saw each other. They couldn't get enough of each other. Needed to be touched by the other and wanted to touch the other. Under their reunion the only words that were spoken were soft gently words. To reassure the other was there.

As they recalled the event the only thought that came across their minds was, _Finally back to you_. Finally they had realized the feelings deep inside their hearts. Not only had Asami opened his heart to Akihito, the man had also let the boy in. And he wasn't planning to let the boy ever go. Akihito had opened his heart a long time ago for Asami, but it was this moment that he decided he wouldn't ever let the older man go.

So as they lay there in their own bed, they make another promise. But this promise would last forever. And no one would know about it. It was their promise after all.

~The end~


End file.
